Among viruses, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), a kind of retrovirus, is known to cause acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The therapeutic agent for AIDS is mainly selected from a group of reverse transcriptase inhibitors (e.g., AZT, 3TC) and protease inhibitors (e.g., Indinavir), but they are proved to be accompanied by side effects such as nephropathy and the emergence of resistant viruses. Thus, the development of anti-HIV agents having the other mechanism of action has been desired.
On the other hand, a multidrug combination therapy is reported to be efficient in treatment for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) because of the frequent emergence of the resistant mutant. Reverse transcriptase inhibitors and protease inhibitors are clinically used as an anti-HIV agent, however agents having the same mechanism of action often exhibit cross-resistance or only an additional activity. Therefore, anti-HIV agents having the other mechanism of action are desired.
As an integrase inhibitor, for example, hydroxypyrimidinone derivatives substituted with a heterocyclic group are known (see Patent document 1). Hydroxypyrimidinone derivatives substituted with a carbamoyl group are also known (see Patent document 2, 3).
Additionally, condensed compounds of hydroxypyrimidinone derivative described in Patent documents 2 and 3 are known (see Patent documents 4 to 6).
[Patent document 1]
WO 2003/16275
[Patent document 2]
WO 2003/35076
[Patent document 3]
WO 2003/35077
[Patent document 4]
WO 2004/58756
[Patent document 5]
WO 2004/58757
[Patent document 6]
WO 2004/62613
Under the above circumstance, the development of a novel integrase inhibitor has been desired.